This is where I belong
by Animelover1754
Summary: A 19 year old girl name Briar Rose who was once living in our world but fell asleep and woke up in Harry Potter's world as an 8 year old. Now she with her Uncle, she finds out that she was born in this world, learns about who her family is, befriends with the boy next door, Harry Potter. All while using her knowledge of the books to try to saves lives. HARRYXOC


**I own only my OCs nothing else.**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a car.

"Ah, good you're awake."

I quickly turn my head to see a man in the driver seat glancing at me threw the mirror.

The man has short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a black jacket and jeans.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" I asked glaring at him.

"My name is Will Daniels, I'm your uncle from your mother's side." he said turning the car left.

"I don't know you. My parents never said I have an uncle." I narrowed my eyes.

"No I mean your real parents."

"My real parents?" I knew that I am adopted they told me when I turned 11. Saying that they found me at their door step when I was only a year old. They took me in and raised me as if I was their daughter and told me I'm their gift from the heavens because Heather (I call her mother) couldn't have children and they wanted one. I don't mind I love them no matter what.

Will nods.

"How is that possible? I was at home in bed sleeping after finishing my book. I would've known if I was being moved." I shook my head completely confused about this.

"And you appeared in the car half way to your new home." Will smiles.

"Appeared? That's impossible." I said replaying what I did before I woke up here which wasn't much. All I did was finishing the last book of the Harry Potter series, gone to the bathroom and fell to sleep in my bed. That's it.

"Well maybe for muggles." Will said.

"Muggles..." I trailed off remembering that's what non-magical folks are called.

"Yep. You're not a muggle but a witch."

"There's no such thing." I stated.

"No its possible in that world its just rare."

"That world? What are you talking about?"

"We, your mother and I were once from that world but we chose to stay here." he explained.

"I don't believe you or that crap of a story. Take me the hell home now damnit." I snapped at him.

He rised an eyebrow and looked at me threw the mirror.

"8 year olds shouldn't have such language."

"I'm not 8. I'm-" I stopped at the moment that I pointed at him, my hand is small and I realize that my feet don't touch the ground.

I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. He's right I do look 8. I have a flat chest, I'm still in my pajamas only its in my current size, (Though it can pass as an everyday outfit since I'm only in a red shirt and black shorts all thou I'm bare foot.) and that I'm now noticing that my voice sounds child like. This does explain why everything seems tall to me and the reason I didn't see this in the mirror earlier because I'm sitting in the opposite side of him.

"But-but I was 19 before I went to bed." I stuttered a bit now believing what he said is true.

"19 you say." He mused. "Time there goes faster then here. When sis and I came here we were turned 11 not 20. I believe its because we needed to go to Hogwarts to learn about magic and control it."

"I guess so but I'm-wait did you say Hogwarts?" I asked hoping I wasn't just hearing things.

"Yea. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry its where you'll be-" I cut him off.

"I know all about it."

"You do?" he asked confused.

"Yea in the books that I read..." I quickly explained about the Harry Potter books and a brief summary of all seven books.

"Wow that's interesting." he smiled before going grime. "But I don't like the fact that _He's _in it."

I knew who he's talking about too.

"Neither do I." I nodded.

"I noticed there's no mention about me." Will said changing the subject.

"You, mom and maybe dad don't exist in it."

"Well understandable about me and sis but not you're father." Will muttered the last part about my father.

"My father? Who is mom and dad? What happened to them?"

Will stayed silent for 5 minutes and I was about to repeat the questions when Will started to speak.

"Your mom was killed by Death Eaters but before she died, she somehow cast a spell on you and send you to the other world. I know because she told me about it, a plan in case of _Him_ or his followers found you. She told your father about it and agreed to it though he wasn't happy about it and told Dumbledore and your godparents."

"Who is my dad and my godparents?" I asked feeling really sad that mom's gone.

"Your father..." Will hesitates but continues. "he's in Azkaban-"

"WHAT!?" I yelled. _Dad's a criminal!_

"But he's innocent. He was at a place at the wrong time." he quickly said looking in the mirror to me. I can tell he's telling the truth.

I nodded.

"And as to who sis, your dad and your godparents are..." he shakes his head. "I can't tell you not yet but if what you said about the books is true then you will meet them soon in time."

"Soon? So none of this has ever happened yet?"

So its somewhere before Harry's 11th birthday.

"No Harry is probably 8."

_That's early but its fine. It just means that I can join him and hopefully be able to help him._ I nodded.

"Ok. So..." I started to glare at him. "Why can't you tell me about who my parents are or my godparents? I believe I have the right to know."

"And I agree to that but I also agree with Dumbledore, he strictly told me and your godparents not to say anything about who they are to make your life in Hogwarts easier since your father is in Azkaban and the Death Eaters may still be waiting."

"I guess that makes sense... I would be given hell by the students and Death Eaters if THEY knew."

"Sorry, can't take chances." he said clearly also not liking on hiding the truth from me.

"Fine." I sighed knowing I'm not going to get answers. So I'm stuck have to wait for the right time. "So who am I for now?"

Will smiles.

"You will keep your first name but the last name is changed."

"To what?"

"Daniels of course." he smirks.

_Hm so I'll be Briar Rose Daniels._ I smiled then I remembered something. "Where are we going?"

"London, Privet Drive, house 3."

It's about 3:45 that we turned to the street Privet Drive and it didn't take long to find house number 3.

We parked in the driveway and got out with Will grabbing a box from the passager seat.

"Alright kiddo, welcome home." he said cheerfully.

"I'm not a child Will." I said crossing my arms.

"Well you're 8 years old now remember." rolling his eyes at me before heading to the house.

"Right." I muttered uncrossing my arms. _This is going to take a while to get use to._

I looked to my right and in the window of next door I see a fat man with a very large moustache, a woman whose thin and blonde and has a long neck, a boy, looks about a year older then me with blonde hair and looks like a mini version of the man. And finally another boy but this one has black hair, wears round shape glasses and wearing baggy clothes.

_Harry Potter and the Dursleys. I plan to make friends with Harry._ I smiled at Harry, though it looks like I'm smiling to the Dursleys but it seems like Harry knows that it was for him since he looks surprised.

"Briar, are you coming?" Will called bringing my attention to him whose standing at the doorway.

"Yea." I ran up to him who stepped aside to let me in.

"Alright go look around." he said.

I walked in what I know is the living room: it has a fireplace, two armchairs, a couch, a TV, coffee table, side tables, a window that shows the front yard. From there I went to the kitchen, it's a good size kitchen to me but that's probably because I'm small and there's a back door that leads to the backyard. I found a small bathroom that has only a sink and a toilet, then found a small closet. On the second floor starting from the back, there's a bedroom that belongs to Will, a bathroom that has a sink, toilet and tub, a closet, another bedroom for a guest.

I opened the last door revealing a bedroom that I guess is mine since it has: a bed, a bookshelf with books in it, a dresser, a toybox that I won't play with, a desk with a chair, a window that shows the streets, the walls are painted light purple and the carpet is white.

"Like your room?" I turned to see Will behind me.

"Yea, its good. But I don't think I'll be playing with the toys or reading children's books." I said with little interest.

"Well the toys and the books is just an illusion since you are back to being 8." Will looks at me. "But don't worry I'll be sure to get you some books that suits you."

"Thanks." I smiled than frowned. "But is it necessary to have those things in my room?"

"Of course it is." he said heading to the stairs and I followed. "I know that you plan to have Harry as your friend. So if you are to have him over here you are going to have something to play and read."

"Harry won't be able to come over here. Not with the Dursleys making his life miserable." I said sitting at the kitchen table.

"I think I can talk my way around it." Will gives me a knowing look.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm hungry. Let's find food."

I nodded feeling my hunger creeping up on me.

**Hope you like the first chapter, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review but no mean comments.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
